


Beautiful

by Kristina1984



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina1984/pseuds/Kristina1984
Summary: Supercorp one shot turned short story
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, J'onn J'onzz & M'gann M'orzz, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. Why?

**Lena's pov:**

_She lied. _

It repeats like a mantra in my head. She lied to me yet I still love her. I don't know what to do. I have so many questions. But mainly I just want to know: _Why?_  
At first, I get why she didn't tell me, but as time went on and we got closer she said nothing and kept me in the dark all this time and had everyone else do it too. I can't even be mad at anyone but her because it was _her_ secret and she didn't trust me enough to tell me. She just lied to me for years about everything. After I let her in. After I fell in love. I poured my self a drink, it has been a long day. Although I shouldn't have because next thing I know I'm drunk texting her not wanting to call because I can't hear her voice right now.

**Me: ** _Why did you lie? Why didn't you tell me? Is it because you don't trust me or cause I'm not worthy? Was I not good or important enough to know? Am I just another Luthor to you? A Luthor who could turn on you at any moment. I just need a reason cause without one the more I grow to hate you. And the more I hate you the more I hate myself because I'm still in love with you after everything and all the hurt and betrayal I feel because of you. Because you didn't tell me you're _ ** _Supergirl. _ ** _And what hurts most is I had to find out from my brother maybe if it were Alex or Brainy it wouldn't hurt as much but no it was him. So all I just want to know is, why?_  
_Why, Kara, please just tell why?_

Then, I pressed send. I knew I wouldn't get a response tonight since it was late, but I still waited but you know after sending it I felt kinda better. I had poured it all out and I told her how I felt. So, I hope this doesn't come and knock me in the teeth again cause I don't know how much I can take.

**Kara's pov:**

I was laying in bed trying to sleep but something kept bugging me. Lena has been distant lately and I don't know why. I was then startled out of my thoughts when my phone went off and I saw a text from Lena. I was curious as to why she was texting me this late and hoped everything was okay. I opened the message and started reading.

**Lena:** _Why did you lie? Why didn't you tell me? Is it because you don't trust me or cause I'm not worthy? Was I not good or important enough to know? Am I just another Luthor to you? A Luthor who could turn on you at any moment. I just need a reason cause without one the more I grow to hate you. And the more I hate you the more I hate myself because I'm still in love with you after everything and all the hurt and betrayal I feel because of you. Because you didn't tell me you're __**Supergirl. **__And what hurts most is I had to find out from my brother maybe if it were Alex or Brainy it wouldn't hurt as much but no it was him. So all I just want to know is, why?_  
_Why, Kara, please just tell me, why?_

I must have read it over at least a hundred times not believing what was in front of me I got out of bed and rushed to Lena's. When I arrived, I stood in front of her door for at least 5 minutes, before I knocked on the door and waited.

**Lena's pov**

I waited 15 minutes for a reply, then, I heard a knock at the door. I got up of the couch stumbling as I was not completely sober yet to answer it. I opened the door and there she was looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hi, can I come in?" She asked. I moved out the way not saying anything to shocked at the fact that she showed up here.

"I got your text and all I can say is that I'm sorry. I have wanted to tell for a very long time but everyone who knows is in constant danger and I just wanted to keep you safe because I'm in love with you too. So, I'm sorry and you are worth everything and you are not just a Luthor. You are the woman I love." She told me all in one breath and I believed her. But I was still angry, so, before I knew it I had slapped her. Then, I kissed her and she kissed me back.

"I'm still mad at you," I said leaning my forehead against hers.

"I know." She said.

"I love you," I said.

"I know." She said.

I kissed her again.


	2. Pancakes and First date

**Kara's pov:**

I woke the next morning to a beautiful sight. The woman I love and who loves me sleeping soundly. I watched her sleep for a while before she started to stir. She opened her beautiful green eyes and smiled.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi," I replied.

"So, last night..." She said with a small smile.

"Happened and a lot was said," I replied returning the smile.

"You gave a good reason." She said.

"I can tell," I replied remembering what the night lead to.

"Ha ha," she chuckled.

"What are we?" She asked suddenly looking serious.

"Whatever you want," I answered truthfully.

"Well, then, Kara Danvers will you be my girlfriend?" She asked.

"Absolutely," I said as I leaned in to kiss her.

"We should really get up." She said as we pulled away looking at the time seeing that it was a little past nine.

"We could or we could both call into work and spend the day together." I offered.

"I like your idea better." She replied smiling.

I knew you would." I said as we kissed again.

**Lena's pov:**

After we both called into work, I took a shower and gave Kara some clothes to borrow after she took hers, I made my way to the kitchen to start on breakfast. I decided to turn on some music since it felt too quiet with Kara in the shower. I decided to make pancakes and bacon. As I was cooking moving to the beat I felt 2 arms wrap around my waist and a soft kiss on my neck.

"What you cooking?" She asked.

"Pancakes," I answered.

"I love Pancakes." She replied with a smile.

"I know," I said smiling as well.

"And I love you." She said whispering in my ear.

"I know," I replied as I turned my head to kiss her then went back to cooking asking Kara to set the table. By the time she was finished, I had just plated the last pancake. I brought the food to the table and sat. It was quiet while we ate sneaking glances at one another but I know that we still had things to talk about.

"Kara," I called her name which caused her to look up from her food and at me.

"I want this to work," I said thinking it was the best way to start the conversation.

"Me too." She replied with a soft smile.

"But for that to happen I need you to promise me that you won't lie to me and that we will tell each other everything no matter what because I love you and I need you. And I really want this to work cause you know I don't really have the best luck when it comes to relationships." I said letting it out into the open what I want.

"I promise never again will I lie or keep secrets from you." She said and she looked right in the eyes so I knew that she was telling me the truth.

"Good," I replied.

"Well unless it's a surprise because I love surprises." She added, I chuckled and nodded saying "okay."

We finished eating and decided to have a movie marathon. 3 Harry Potter movies later and Kara turns to me and asks: "Go on a date with me?"

"Tonight?" I asked.

"Of course, tonight, I know you already asked me to be your girlfriend but a first date makes it seem more real and well official." She replied.

"Alright then I would love to go on a date with you," I answered.

"Good. Well, I guess then I have to head home to change I will be back for you in 2 hours and wear something comfortable and warm." She responded getting up preparing to leave.

"Okay, but where are we going?" I asked following her to the door.

"Its a surprise." She said remembering what she said earlier about surprises.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I asked.

"Cause that would ruin the surprise." She answered.

"Why does it have to be a surprise?" I pushed hoping she would tell.

"Cause that's what makes it special now stop asking questions and accept the fact that I'm not telling you." She responded obviously making it certain that she's not going to tell me.

"Okay fine now go or we'll both be late to this surprise you have planned," I said giving in as we approached the front door.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too," I replied giving her a goodbye kiss as she left and shut the door behind and headed back to my room to get ready.

**Kara's pov:**

I have two hours to put together my surprise hence the text I sent my sister, Alex, on my way home to come over. As I arrived back at my apartment I saw waiting at the door.

"Where were you?" She asked as I unlocked the door.

"I was at Lena's," I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Long story. But the short version is that she knows I'm Supergirl and we are now dating which is actually why I called you..." I told her.

"I thought you were going to wait to tell her?" She said confused.

"I was but I didn't tell her Lex did which led to a text from her late last night and me heading over there to explain and us getting together," I explained. She just nodded taking in the information I just told her.

"Okay. Well crap now I owe Maggie 20 bucks." She responded after a minute.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"We had a bet on when you would tell Lena how you felt. She said you would do it the same time you told her you were Supergirl I said you would do it after." She explained

"Okay. And now that that's out of the way I need your help," I said.

"What do you need?" She asked. And I explained what I wanted to do for our date tonight and what I needed her to do. After everything was set up and Alex left asking for details later I went and got ready only having an hour to do so. Once I was ready I made my way to Lena's. When I got there I knocked on the door and it opened a few minutes later. And there she was looking as beautiful as ever even if she was dressed casually in jeans, a sweater, and black ankle boots with a jacket and a scarf.

"You look amazing," I said.

"Thank you. You too." She replied.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded.

"Let's go," I said.

**Lena's pov:**

We left my building and walked into the street. And we were walking finding comfort in one another enjoying the silence when we made a turn into an alley. I looked at Kara confused.

"How do you feel about flying?" She asked.

"No my preferred way to travel but I trust you so I don't mind," I answered.

"Good." She said as she handed me a blindfold and I look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't want to ruin the surprise." She said with a smile.

"No, I guess not," I said taking it and putting it on. She pulled me close and told me to hold on tight and then we were off.  
It took about ten to fifteen minutes to get there and once we landed we walked for a bit before she took off my blindfold and I stood in awe of the beautiful sight before me.  
We were in a clearing in the forest and there were lights strung up across the trees and there was a picnic blanket set up with a clear view of the stars above near a waterfall glistening as the moon shone on it.

"This is beautiful," I said.

"Not as beautiful as you." She replied making me blush.

"Where did you find this place and how did you set this up in just two hours?" I asked still stunned as the scene before me.

"Well thank my powers and Alex for the help and I found it while on a flight to clear my head and I'm glad you like it." She said.

We walked towards the picnic and sat down. She had ordered food from my favorite restaurant and some pot-stickers and I even got her to eat a few bites of kale. Once we finished eating dinner she pulled out a box from a basket that I just realized was there.

"What is that?" I asked.

"This is dessert." She said opening the box. I looked inside and saw a beautifully decorated chocolate cake.

"Wow. It looks delicious." I said as she had me a fork. And we dug in. I took my first bite and moaned in delight.  
We finished the cake then Kara pulled me close and laid us down on the blanket.

"You know there is another reason I brought you here and not just for a date. There is a meteor shower tonight I wanted to see but that fact we started dating the day before so I could bring you with me is just a coincidence. So, what do you say want to lay with me and look at all the shooting stars?" She asked.

"Always," I replied smiling.

We kissed and looked up at the stars in each other's embrace.


	3. Proposal

** _~one year later~_ **

**Kara's pov:**

It has been a year since we started dating. And I have never been happier. Our one year anniversary is tomorrow and I have the perfect plan with a little something extra.

**Lena's pov:**

We're going out tomorrow for our anniversary and she has a surprise planned little did she know I had the surprise of my own.

_~ the next day~_

**Both pov:**

This is it today is the day I propose to my girlfriend.

**Lena's** ** pov:**

I woke up to an empty bed and the smell of food. I turned over and saw a tray with breakfast and a note that said: _Happy anniversary! As you can see I made you breakfast and __I__ am not there __I am doing last-minute preparations for our date tonight for which I have already picked out an outfit for you to wear. __So please eat, go to work, have a nice day and I will see you tonight. I love you, Kara._

I smiled at her note-taking her advice and eating then getting ready for work. I noticed the outfit she played out for me and realized that it was the same outfit I wore on our first date. I smiled at the thought and made my way out the door.

**Kara's pov:**

Everything was perfect. I had recreated our first date exactly I mean how could I forget it was one of the happiest days in my life.

I was dressed in the same outfit I wore on our first date on my way to pick her up I grabbed the ring and put it in my pocket and ran through a checklist in my head to make sure I didn't forget anything and then I was out. I landed on the balcony to our loft as Lena asked me to move in with her six months ago I walked in to see Lena on the couch in the living room on her phone looking as beautiful as ever not realizing that I was here so I snuck up behind her whispering "Hi," into her ear. She jumped and screamed turning to see me laughing.

"Kara that is not funny you really scared me." She said sternly with a hand on her heart.

"Sorry babe but you have to admit it was hilarious." I apologized still laughing.

"It was not." She replied.

"Whatever you say," I said

"Good. Now let's go." She said getting up as I walked to the balcony.

"Wait, were flying?" She asked.

"Of course. Oh, wait I forgot." I answered handing her a blindfold.

"Really? Again with the blindfold." She replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, now put it on and hold on tight," I told her.

"Don't I always." She replied with a smirk putting on the blindfold. I blushed at her comment as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist and we were off.

Once we arrived and she removed her blindfold and saw what I had done her face lit up like a Christmas tree and it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

"That explains the outfit you recreated our first date." She concluded.

"I did," I said with a smile.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She turned to me and said with a radiant smile.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," I replied.

"Well just in case I haven't I love you." She said as she kissed me.

"I love you too. Now let's eat," I replied once we pulled away.   
Once we finished eating I told her of a little surprise I set up.

"So since there isn't another meteor shower to complete our 'first date' I decided to set up something else," I said looking at her.

"Like what." And as soon as the words left her mouth the fireworks started.  
I pulled her close and we watched them together. I turned to look at her and I have never seen anything so beautiful. Her face glowed in the light caused by the fireworks and I thought this is the perfect time to propose.

**Lena's pov:**

I turned to look at Kara and she looked gorgeous looking at me with this light in her eyes and I decided that this was the perfect time to propose.

**No pov:**

**T**hey looked at each other and said:

"Will you marry me?"

They looked at each other in shock as the fireworks ended.

"Did we just" Lena started.

"Propose at the same time yeah I think so," Kara said finishing her sentence.

"Did you get a ring or was this spontaneous?" Lena asked.

"I got a ring. Did you?" Kara answered pulling a small box out of her pocket.

"Yeah." Replied Lena pulling out the ring she got for Kara.

"Now that is weird. Great minds do think alike I guess." Kara said.

"It would appear so." Replied Lena.

"So I guess your answer is yes then," Kara asked

"Always. And I assume so is yours." Said Lena.

"Always." Replied Kara with a smile as they exchanged rings.

They both gasped as they opened their boxes seeing the rings inside. Lena got Kara a diamond ring simple yet elegant but the diamond was in the shape of the symbol she wore on her chest with the words '_you are my hope, My always' _engraved on it. Kara got Lena an emerald ring in the shape of the sun with '_My strength, My weakness, My always' _engraved on it. They took them out of their respective boxes and gave them to each other. Lena went first sliding the ring on kara's finger.

"This symbol stands for hope to so many people. So this is a reminder that you are my hope and my always." Lena said sliding the ring onto Kara's finger tearing up.

"The sun gives me my power and green kryptonite can take it away. You are my sun, you are my kryptonite and you are my always." Said Kara slipping the ring onto Lena's finger crying causing Lena to do the same.

"I love you"

"And I love you"

They then pulled each other into a kiss.


	4. Wedding

_~the next day~_

Kara and Lena woke up in each other's arms both of them checking their hands as if to see if it were real they were engaged. They stayed in each other's arms a little while longer before getting up reluctantly as they both have lives to prepare for.  
While Lena brushes her teeth she hears Kara call from their bedroom:

"Hey, babe?"

"Mm"

"Do you think we should tell everyone today or wait for a little?"

Lena spits in the sink and replied: "We can do it today if you want."

"Okay, I'll tell them to met us at the bar say around 8."

"That works for me."

"Okay see you then." Kara enters the bathroom giving Lena a quick kiss and heading out the door.

_~several hours later~_

"Anybody else knows why we're here?" Asked Winn.

"Nope." Replied via while john and James shook their heads

"I have an inkling." Said Alex.

"What do you know, Danvers?" Asked Maggie

"Not telling Sawyer?"

"Well, looks were about to find out." Said john as kara and Lena entered the bar.

"Hey, guys" They greeted.

"Hey,"

"You are probably wondering why we called you here"

"Little bit"

"Well we would like to announce that we are engaged"

They all erupted into a roar of congratulations to the newly engaged.

"So how did it happen?" Asked Nia.

"It's a funny story actually we proposed to each other at the same time?" Answered Kara.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"Yeah so apparently we both had the same idea to propose and popped the question at the same time," said Lena.

"You guys are literally a real-life romance movie cause that is the cheesiest thing I have ever heard." Exclaimed Maggie.

"Also we have decided that for the wedding that Alex would be Kara's maid of honor and Maggie would be mine." Said Lena.

"With Nia and James as my bride's people and Winn and Brainy as Lena's." Added Kara.

"Which leaves J'ohn who we like to walk us both down the aisle." They both looked at J'ohn with hopeful eyes.

"I would be honored." Was his response.

"Who's going to perform the ceremony?" Asked James.

"Cat is actually." Replied Kara.

"How did you manage that."

"Well, I knew she could as I was her assistant and we couldn't think of anyone else we would want to besides you guys of course but you have other roles to play."

"Plus when we called and asked she sounded more excited than us talking about how 'Keira finally womaned up.'" Added Lena.

"Yeah, I really hope she calls me by my name when we actually get married."

"You and me both because I would not want to end up married to a Keira by accident."

"Well, now that settled let's celebrate first round on me." Said Alex.

_~The day of the wedding~_

Everything is perfect. Everything from the cake to the flower arrangements to the venue.

The brides were getting ready in there perspective rooms both nervous about what the day would bring.

_ **Lena's POV:** _

It's happening. I can't believe the day has come. I am marrying Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers is marrying me. This is the best day of my life. I am marrying the woman I love with our family here it was almost perfect.  
The only thing missing was my mother. Kara had Alura, we used a portal to transport her here from Argo, and Eliza. When I was little my mom would tell me how she looked forward to the day I got everything I deserved in life and found the right person and watch me fall in love now here I am on my wedding day and the one person I want here most (besides kara) can't be here. I didn't even know I was crying until Maggie came in to check on me.

"Hey, little Luthor what's up with the tears?"

"Oh uh, nothing I'm fine," I said wiping my tears.

"Yeah and I'm straight now you want to tell me what's really wrong," She said making her way over to me.

"It's just uh I miss my mom. I mean here I am on the happiest day of my life and all I can think about is how she's not here and seeing Alura and Eliza here for Kara makes me miss her more."

"Okay. You stay here I think I have the perfect solution." She left the room.

Maggie was gone no longer than 5 minutes before I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Hey," said Alura and Eliza as they walked through the door.

"Hey"

"We heard you're missing your mother." Said Alura.

"So we thought we would come to see how you were doing?" Added Eliza as they came and sat next to me.

"Not great if I'm honest," I replied.

"Why don't you tell us about her?" Alura asked.

"She was beautiful, caring, kind, smart, she's the reason I love science as much as I do, she was my world growing up and when she died I felt responsible I mean I just stood there I should have done something but I froze and she drowned," I said.

"How old were you?" Eliza asked.

"I was four."

"And what could you have done at such a young age." Pondered Alura.

"I could have yelled or gone for help or to her I could have done something, anything."

"You were in shock at seeing her go under and if you went in there you could have died too." Said Eliza.

"At least we would be together," I said under my breath but they heard.

"Yeah and then you wouldn't have met Kara and all those people outside wouldn't be here to witness a wedding for the ages." Replied Alura.

"And your mom might not be here but at least you've got two new ones to take care of you." Said Eliza.

"Really."

"Always." They said.

"Thank you. I see why Kara loves you both."

"And we love her and you." Said Alura.

"I love you too."

"Now don't we have a wedding to get you ready for." Exclaimed Eliza.

"Yes, we do. Now let's get you into this gorgeous dress of yours." Added Alura.

_~the ceremony~_

_ **No pov:** _

"Now let's see." Started Cat:  
"We are all here because Kara, yes kara only took until your wedding day to get you to name right, finally womaned up and from what I heard so did Lena. Now these two people in front of me are so oblivious when it comes to each other. I remember when I first saw them together and thought 'They love each other and don't even know it' I mean it was so obvious to everyone but them I'm sure you would all agree with me, yes." The crowd murmured in agreement.

"I guess since we're here they finally figured it out and I have to say I didn't think it would take this long but here we are. You two found each other. Now I'm guessing you have your own vows, yes?" Cat asked.

They nodded in agreement as they were handed the rings.

"Lena you are the reason I am who I am. I wouldn't have become a reporter if it wasn't for you. You have inspired me and so many others. That's one of the things I love most about you. You are so inspiring and caring and selfless. You are beautiful inside and out. You have saved me and the world more than once and in so many ways. You give me strength and you are my weakness for you I let down my defenses. You are my sun and you are my kryptonite. And with this ring, I bound my self to you always." Kara said and she slipped the ring on Lena's finger.

"Kara you are the reason I am still me. Without you, I would have succumbed to the pull of the luthors but you remind me I am not my family. I am my own person. You give people hope. Because that's what's you are, Hope. You gave me hope that I could be better and I am because of you. You made me better by giving me hope and I love you for it. You saved me. With you, I can be me. With you, I can let my guard down. With you I am safe. With you, I am loved. And with this ring, I am yours, always." And with that Lena slipped the ring on Kara's finger.

"Now do you Kara for-el Danvers and Lena Keiran Luthor take each other to be your lawfully wedded wives in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live."

"I do"

"You each may kiss the bride."

And they did with everything in them.

_~the reception~_

Everything was great. People were happy, dancing, eating, drinking. Only think left was speeches and their first dance which was taking place right now.

"Did we look that sappy at our wedding?" Asked Maggie as she looked at the newlyweds smiling all goofy at each other.

"I hope not." Replied Alex.

"You did." Winn cut in.

"Did not."

"He's not lying maybe not as much as them but close." Added J'ohn gesturing over to Kara and Lena.

"Whatever."

_~speeches~_

"Now if we could have your attention we would like to say a few words about our sisters." Started Alex with Maggie beside her.

"I remember when we were all at game night and they beat us at every game and I thought if there this in sync they have to be dating in secret so imagine my surprise when I found out they were just friends. I looked at them like they each grew a new head like they cannot be in that much denial." Said Alex leaving Maggie to continue.

"I see what you mean. I mean come on the worship each other and don't think we didn't notice to looks across the room or the lingering hugs I mean you guys weren't exactly subtle. I'm surprised it took so long for you to figure each out I guess love really is blind and hey you two getting together earned me 20 dollars so cheers to the happy couple." She raised her glass as she finished and the crowd laughed raising theirs as well. They went to sit down as J'ohn went up to do his.

"Over time I learned to expect them as a pair. You can't have one without the other their a matching set. They have saved the world together. They have saved each other no matter what. They are meant to be. They have overcome so much together and if any one deserves this its them. So today I add another daughter into the space dad family."

"I knew you secretly liked it." Said Winn causing everyone to laugh.

"It grew on me." And with that he went over to happy couple who pulled him into a hug.

After J'ohn went Alura and Eliza who went on to say how thankful they are to have found each other and make each other as happy as they do.

Then went Winn and James who went on to joke about the new addition to the super-friends.

Then Kara and Lena went up to make a speech of their own thanking everyone for their kind words and for coming.

They then went on to enjoy the rest of the evening dancing and drinking the night away knowing they would love each other forever.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short

A decade later

Kara and Lena Luthor-Danvers have been married for 10 years and have a 6 year old daughter named Luna Elizabeth-Rae, a 2 year old son named Lucas John and another little girl on the way who they are naming Hope Amara. Kara now runs Catco even though Lena owns the company and is thriving as is Lena who still runs L-corp. Alex is director of the DEO and Maggie is captain at the NCPD and have a daughter named Meredith Amelia. Winn is still an agent and James has moved on to becoming a traveling photographer. Megan eventually returned from Mars and her and J'ohn are happy. Alura still lives on Argo but visits frequently as does Eliza. Especially on days like today as it's Christmas and its one of the only days that they are all able to be together all at once. 

"Alright so the table is set, the food is ready and spread, decorations are perfect, movies and games are set up for later, drinks are chilled and ready to serve, presents are under the tree (They kept all their present at whosoever house they would be holding dinner so they could open them all together). Is there anything I'm forgetting?" Rattled off Lena turning to Kara for confirmation. 

"No, everything looks fine. So stop stressing please its bad for the baby."

"Okay. FIne." She said moving to sit next to her wife waiting on the guest to arrive.

Alex and Maggie were the first to arrive with a sleeping Meredith who they put in a room with Luna and Lucas as their mothers put them down for a nap before everyone arrived so they could be rested. After them came Winn, then J'ohn and Megan, and last but not least Alura and Eliza and by then all the kids were awake and excited to see their aunts, uncles, and grandparents. And they went on to eat, open presents, watch Christmas movies and it was when they were playing Life and Lena went to the kitchen on her way back she stood at the threshold of the living room looking at Kara try to explain the game to Luna and Lucas, Alex and Maggie counting their money while keeping a never ending smile on Meredith's face, J'ohn and Megan looking as in love as ever and Eliza try to teach the game to Alura because even after 10 years she still had trouble with earth customs, she put a hand on her stomach and when Kara noticed and smile she knew she had found the family she had been looking for her whole life who loved her and each other like she did. And what a beautiful sight it was.


End file.
